Mistakes of the White Witch
by Shadows In Shadows
Summary: People often believe it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make, all that matters is what you learn from them. They say no one is perfect; however she can damn well try to be. Winx club mentioned in passing as well as Valtor, Darker and Tritrannus. Icy Centric


Heat caressed her pallid skin; as gentle as a mothers touch. She sat, deep-set glacial eyes gazing, unfocused, her mind miles away. She watched, distantly, as the tongues of fire dancing in the placid breeze.

Letting out a deep breath the Witch stood up in one fluid motion. She walked, each languid step bringing her to the lip of the cave. Lingering at the edge, her glacial eyes stared at her slumbering sisters, before exiting into the white wonderland she controlled.

Lifting herself of the ground, the Witch felt white-hot pleasure jolt through her body as the snow storm enveloped her. Sleet turned her hair from silver, to white as it tangled in her flowing locks. Her suit had sheets of snow stuck to it; coating her exposed skin. However she was finally happy.

Flying to the top of the cave, the storm created an ever-moving funnel around her, protecting her; as if guiding her to her destination. Feeling electrified, the witch landed. Perching precariously at the edge, the girl finally thought she had done something right. Sitting by the fire made her feel drained, although it was her penance for making the numerous mistakes that had not only led her, but her sisters to, to this very place in time.

People often believe it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make, all that matters is what you learn from them. However if this was true, the girl should have stopped making mistakes years ago, due to all the opportunities she had to learn.

Sighing, she let her mind flicker through all the images she had witnessed in her short life. Each image a blur of colour until it stopped on one in particular. Leaning back with her hands outstretched her head back; he gazed at the velvet sky. The luminous wedge of moon shining proudly, the sky littered with stars. Sighing, she let her mind play out whichever image it had selected to torment her.

Her first mistake was going to Cloud Tower. She should have known that someone would realize, that all these powerful pixies would gather together, swallowing her meagre trio and beating them senseless. If she had stayed home, learning about her powers from a witch there, all this could have been avoided. She could have watched, waiting in the shadows for her chance to strike. For the girl's chance to take what she, and her sisters, truly deserved. For her chance to embrace the full extent of her incredible powers; to be the queen she was destined to be. To become unstoppable.

Her second mistake was getting involved with those pixies. She should have realized that with their superior numbers and wide range of powers and allies, that she and her sisters were destined to lose. They shouldn't have challenged them that fateful day in Magix's, when their reign and popularity was destined to be tarnished. She should have just stayed in the background. She should have waited patiently for her opportunity to take the power for herself and her sisters. He should have waited for when the banes of her existence was divided. For united they stand, divided they fall. And Icy will make sure they will fall.

Her third mistake was at odds with her first. Getting kicked out of Cloud Tower was a catalyst to her future failures. If they had waited patiently, had polished their powers then they wouldn't have lost. They should have embraced the powers of the ancestral witches and then taken the Dragon fire. They should have waited, biding their time. They should have stayed in school, learning every single minuscule detail of their powers. If they had paid attention in school, rather than become obsessed with those fairy wannabe's she could have been queen; with their impaled bodies rotting at her feet.

Her next mistake was getting involved with Darkar. She should have seen it coming. The way he treated the witches like slaves, making them get all the codex piece. The way he made them slave away and battle those infuriating pixies while he bided his time. He waited. He waited for the perfect moment to strike. To get rid of the girls who had been so loyal to him, to take that pathetic fire fairy into his grasp. However that day the ice witch did learn something. Never to trust anyone, except your own coven.

She would have thought she would have learnt about being someone's lackey. However with his pretty face and good looks she fell, hard. She was no better than that pathetic Bloom and her cronies. Those love-sick idiots she loved to torment, to be the reason they stayed up late, worry clawing n their minds like caged animals. Now she was the one gazing at a guy like a love-sick idiot. However this time she was prepared. She kept her eyes open for any little detail that might suggest that something was off, that the girls had outlived their uses. Finally when she did find one, and found out her lover was also leading on her sisters; she was out of there. Not even pausing to give him a second glance.

However her biggest mistake was something she was still recovering from. Abandoning her sisters for what? A sushi boy? Tritrannus may have had power which enticed her and made her drawn to him. But was it worth losing her sisters over? Absolutely not.

People often believe it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make, all that matters is what you learn from them. They say no one is perfect; however she can damn well try to be.

Through all the mistakes she has learnt many things. She has learnt not to act to fast, to bide your time and wait for the perfect moment to strike. She has learnt it is important to hone you're abilities and that education is key to any success. She has learnt not to trust anyone who isn't flesh and blood and especially not a pretty face.

However the final, most precious thing she learnt is.

Without her sisters she is nothing

Because united they stand, but divided, she will surely fall.

**I was reading a few Icy centric stories last night and I got this idea this morning. I think Icy is a very interesting character and she and her sisters don't get enough lime light, due to Bloom. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot and have a great day or night, wherever you are.**

**Shadows in Shadows.**


End file.
